Legend Of The Sage
by Asura435
Summary: Legends are made not born. They are a product of hard work which is a price that all must pay.Will cover beyond the anime and it might be harem.
1. Chapter 1

"What is this?" Naruto muttered as he saw the white blank space and his own body below but he couldn't interact with it.

He was utterly confused at this happening as he was supposed to have become whole by combining with his darkness.

"I can feel the change in my mindset but why am I here?" He muttered hoping for an answer

"You are here because of me, child." An old voice gave him the reply that he wanted but he did not recognize him

"Who are you and why?" Naruto asked with a defensive stance though he knew he couldn't do anything with this spiritual body

"My name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki also known as the sage of six paths. I have brought you here because I can't have you interfere with the world." The old man said in a calm tone

"What does that mean?" Naruto muttered when his gaze zoomed on to his own body walking out of the waterfall with the same naive personality

"What is the meaning of this?" He shouted in anger and he could feel the built-in rage surfacing

"Apologies my child but the world needs that Naruto not you. You are just like any other human and cannot bond with tail beasts while that Naruto represents an ideal with no flaws in his mercy and acceptance." The Sage said with a neutral tone

"Who are you to decide for me what is best? I care not what the world needs, I have endured this all to get the love I deserved and you decided that I am unworthy. Fucking old man, get me back." Naruto wanted to lash out but he couldn't do anything

"I am sorry but with you this world will end. If you had become whole earlier than I wouldn't have stopped you as you could have trained more effectively than that Naruto but now it's already too late." The sage shook his head as he looked at him with gentle gaze

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he remembered that they were in war

"A monster that can destroy the world is about to be unleashed as things are developing and nothing can stop it from happening. That Naruto can get the power from al beasts while you won't even gain the acceptance of the fox."

Naruto went silent for awhile and with a resigned sigh he said, "Fine, just send me to my parents already what's the point of this farce."

"I am not killing you off. I am unable to let you exist beside that Naruto but I can send you to another universe to live a new life."

"With no body?" Naruto said with a dull look

"I will give you a new body along with some gifts, I am unable to give too much but even small gifts would help. Just so you know I don't know which universe you will enter only that you will arrive safely as there are countless universes and I am not that capable." The sage muttered in a caring tone

"Then do it, I do not wish to see that disgusting thing anymore." Naruto spat with contempt looking at his body

"No message for friends?"

"I have no friends, they aren't worthy of it. Just make sure to remind the trash to respond to the confession of the Hyuga girl. I don't care what he chooses but don't leave people hanging. Also don't let him choose the pink girl or I swear to torture you." Naruto said after a thought

"I understand, goodbye Naruto." The sage said with a sad smile as Naruto disappeared

'What a sad child? I wish I could have interfered more.'

* * *

In a world that seemed to be at peace while the darkness lurked in its underbelly, in the capital of the Kingdom of Lugnica Naruto appeared with his usual clothes on along with a spear on his back and gourd on his hip. He opened his eyes and checked the surroundings; it was not a pretty sight as he was in an area filled with trash

'Seriously, why is my luck so bad?'

'Could I have not appeared in a bloody forest?' Naruto thought as he quickly walked away from the smell and dispersed it from his body with extreme prejudice

'Now where am I?' He thought as he sat on the roof of a broken down house, from his vision he could see that he was in a very poor place and the negative emotions were palatable

"Before exploring let me check my chakra." Naruto muttered as he powered up and his chakra rose out of his body as it was too large.

'It's a lot higher than before even more than what I had expected after removing the restraint of the Kyuubi on my chakra and it has changed from golden to silver. Why? Is this related to the gift?' He thought on the change and that was all he could come up with the current information and changed his attention something else.

"Let's check the area for any threats or else I might actually die now." Naruto muttered under his breath as he closed his eye for 5 sec and he entered sage mode

'It's faster than before, well should be expected with the Kyuubi replaced and the sages blessing.' Naruto concluded as he thought on it but he still planned to make it better, removing the time limit and the time to activate it

With his sage senses spread for many miles Naruto found nothing that could be even considered a threat.

'So weak, even citizens back home were stronger than these people.'

'It's good but it might be because I am in such a desolate area, if I go deeper into the city I might get a better read.' Naruto mused as he landed on the ground and started walking at a normal pace as he wished to take in the sights and understand; he couldn't read memories so he had to make do

'These guys are really stupid or what, looking at me like I am prey.' Naruto thought as he found many eyes on him, he looked like someone with money from his demeanor and equipment

"It will be really sad if you guys died so don't act." Naruto muttered in an indifferent tone but his voice was filled with authority which caused them to collapse and shake in fear

"Good" Naruto smiled at the result and continued as the eyes retreated, this was not someone they could target unless they wished to die

'Did they just understand me or not?' Naruto just realized that he might have just said gibberish to them and so he took the most logical action

"Sorry but I need your help." Naruto muttered as he captured a girl with blonde hair that had been following him stealthily

"Let go of me" The girl complained as she tried to struggle from his grip

"Thanks, that is enough, here take this as payment." Naruto said with a smile as he placed a golden coin in her hand and let go, he continued on his way

Felt looked at the guy with a confused expression as she couldn't understand what just happened.

'Well it doesn't matter, free money is still money.'

'Wonder if he would give more for some simple things or not?' Felt pondered as she followed him from behind, she understood that it might be too difficult to hide from him so she was visible

* * *

A.N Hope you guys enjoyed and comment


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you wish to earn more, little girl?" Naruto said as he stopped and turned around, his tone was calm as he was crushing his anger and frustration inside his heart

"Yes, I know the city like the back of my hand so I can guide you around and give you info for the right price." Felt replied in a confident tone as she looked at him straight without fear, she could tell he was not a local

"Hmm"

"I accept but if you annoy me, I warn you it will not be nice for you. I am in a very bad mood right now so careful of your actions." Naruto warned as his eyes flashed with silver, his anger had just been formed and had no outlet. His killing intent that had been held back by the dark part of him had become his own now and it leaked out as he held Felt's hand

Felt gulped as she felt her legs quiver, "I won't so let go you perv." She still managed to put on a brave front, for 14 year old raised in the outskirts of the capital in the slums this was a norm but she was a genius who had surpassed the rest

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Naruto's expression changed making him realize he needed to take out his anger on something or else he might hurt someone by mistake

"It's okay, I am fine. Let's go I will show the city instead of being stuck in here, I believe you would prefer the center." Felt said in a calm tone as she decided not to think too much about the unstable behavior of her meal ticket

'I really need to relax, these people have done nothing to me and aren't responsible for my frustration or anger.'

'Let's get out of the city after checking things out.' Naruto thought as he quietly followed the girl, his sight identified her strength as he had gained the natural ability of the Uzumaki's

'The sage did give me some nice gifts so I will probably forgive him for this shit.' Naruto concluded as he felt the knowledge of different useful abilities inside his head, he could also the chains now and gained the ability to use the gates

'Prefer not using them, I don't how much damage that would cause me. No one with Kage level and above has ever used the gates and mine is greater than three tails, I would probably explode into a gory mess if I opened a gate.'

* * *

"What is your name?" Naruto asked as he walked alongside her as she pointed out places that seemed important

"Felt; also don't try hitting on me. I am not interested in lolicons." Felt said in a confident tone as she moved along

"Hehe"

"Never have I been called that but no I was just asking."

"My name is Naruto and seeing that you had the guts to approach me, I feel you are an okay person. Would you like to work with me? I will pay you for your service and protect you." Naruto said, he had read her with his sage mode and with his emotion sensing. It told him that she was a good person only some darkness which was expected as she was raised in such a place

'I guess I do feel lonely without people. I thought that might be because I was missing my Darkness.' Naruto thought with a gentle smile on his face and it felt natural like that instead of that angry expression

"How much can you pay me and are you willing to hire someone else alongside me." Felt enquired in a curious tone, she wasn't decided but the offer did tempt her as she wished to give the old man a better life than this dump

"If it's someone you care for than they are free to join and I will pay you 5 gold coins per month, and if we get into trouble I will compensate you as well. The food, clothing and weapons will be taken care of by me." Naruto provided one sided conditions like he was giving away gifts, he wasn't really used to negotiating and he didn't really care much about the money that had been earned by him

"Why are you doing this?" Felt stopped and asked as these conditions were too suspicious. No one would be so kind, there must be a trap

"It's actually embarrassing but the reason is because I wish for people to accompany me, I have lost everything and I realize that I don't like being alone." Naruto said in an honest tone, this wasn't really information that could be used against him so he was not hesitant

'Just brainwash them into your slaves, they won't betray you then.'

'People can't be trusted, do you want to end up like Nagato.' These thought s popped inside his head and he shook it to clear the disgusting ideas

'I really need to be around people who befriend me without any conditions, like saving them or something. And just be friends because they want to be friends.'

Felt was in his powerful grip on her shoulder before she could even react, she cursed herself for getting so defenseless but the atmosphere around the guy made her feel at peace.

'He could break my shoulders with those hands, should I scream but his gaze doesn't hold malice but those of the little children abandoned by their parents.'

Felt decided to choose as she thought the choice should be obvious otherwise she might die today, "I accept but could you let go of me, I feel uncomfortable."

"Thank you, then let's go meet your partner and then celebrate our companionship." Naruto said in a happy tone

Felt just looked awkwardly at the bi polar person whom she will have to call companion from now on.

'I hope I did not make a mistake.'

* * *

"Old Man I am back and I brought back great news." Felt slammed opened the door to the pub in the slum where she stayed

"Brat, do that again and I will throw you out. I am serious this time." An old man who stood tall at 2.2 m and a buff body, he was the one person she cared for deeply as he had taken care of her.

"Is that a client you brought?" Old Man Rom asked cautiously while he fingered the club hidden beneath the table

"Good afternoon, I am your employer from now on. My name is Naruto and it is nice to meet you." Naruto said as he entered the shabby place, it wasn't much but he was used to living in his apartment which wasn't much either

"Employer?"

"Felt, what have you done?" Rom asked in a serious tone

"Relax and also please do not think of attacking, it will be unfortunate I had to hurt you." Naruto said with a smile which he supposed will make him feel calm but since the darkness had merged with him, its sadistic tendencies made his eyes look like he was going to break him

Rom wanted to attack but Felt held onto him, "Don't, you might get killed. The job he has offered us really good."

"Felt, did you forget that I can't be seen outside?" Rom reminded her that he was a wanted fugitive

"If you are worried about that, I do have a solution and it's very simple so please follow along after that." Naruto said in a friendly tone

"If you can do that I will be really grateful." Rom said cautiously and now he understood why Felt was saying not to fight, this guy's hands could rip his hand off

"Good" Naruto muttered as he placed his hand on Rom's shoulder and a seal was carved into his skin, a transformation and he transformed into the Fourth Raikage

This would require him to feed it chakra regularly and was one of the skills he got for free, he didn't like the feeling of that but he had to use them.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Also speed is a thing, the characters of rezero aren't that fast

Subaru is one of my fav characters and a lot better than Naruto so i was thinking on not adding him in. What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

"At last, hello, you've opened your eyes  
But, why won't you even look me in the eyes, what's wrong with you?  
You angrily tell me that I'm late  
Well, I'm sorry, but I did my best and running at my fastest pace  
My heart overtook my body as it flew to find you in this place"  
"Seeing your hair flowing and your bright eyes glowing aches my very core  
Wish I could breathe in the same dimension, I don't want to let it go  
Now that I am finally faced with the voice I've known for so long  
I don't know what the words should be the very first I say to you"

"I'd begun searching for you many lives before you were ever born

I followed the sound of your innocent laughter

And it guided me in the right way  
Even if every piece of you disappeared  
And if it scattered everywhere  
No, I won't waver, I'll start back at one  
Look for you all over again  
Or maybe instead I'll take the whole universe  
Right back to zero again" A lovely song by a performer at the restaurant the trio decided to visit, it was Naruto's first time to actually listen to something so beautiful that he was mesmerized by it.

In his whole life the only thing he did to spend time was training, take a walk, water his plants or talk to himself as most of the time no one was there to spend time with. If he had stayed back home instead of the useless journey, he might have become friends with everyone instead of just classmates.

'A regret that shall not be allowed again' Naruto thought as he sat at the table and they ordered some food, and he decided not to drink as it will be bad affect on Felt so he just went some fresh Juice.

"That song and dance is really attractive, do you think she will follow us if I asked." Naruto enquired as he looked at Felt and Rom, he felt really calm now and now knew that he had picked up an interest that did not involve fighting

"Please don't force her, we will get in trouble." That was Felt's reaction to his enquiry as unlike her who was already a criminal and won't be saved by the authorities that girl was well known and liked by the people, if she complained they were going to be wanted.

"She is very famous around here so talk to her in a courteous tone and don't force her. The girl likes to hear tales of valor and love also likes to hear about unique things so just catch her interest by talking about some heroic deed you might have done. I presume a warrior of you caliber might have some tales to share." Rom advised as he drank his beer

"Thanks I will keep that in mind but let's enjoy our meal first as she is quite busy." Naruto said as he looked at the petite girl singing and dancing on stage, she wore some strange clothing style that he had never seen before and looked the people from Kumo

"So where are we going?" Felt questioned as she had not heard of his goal yet

"Simple, I want to travel the world and fight monsters on the way. Is that acceptable?" Naruto replied with a smile that was one of his dreams which he used to have as a kid before his psyche fragmented and could not handle the loneliness and hatred directed at him which also promptly shut down his emphatic sense directing everything into the darkest depths of his mind

"Are you serious? Do you know how dangerous it is out there? There are demon beasts with incurable poison and one's that eat away your existence, that's not all there are the cults who killed people as sacrifices." Felt warned him, she hadn't left the city herself but she had heard the words going around

"That's not a problem, I am really strong. Stronger than you can imagine but let me make you understand. My strongest move can erase part of this city and I can do that 10 times, do you understand how strong I am from that. Also we will be stopping by the cities as well and not just wandering outside the whole time." Naruto chuckled because he understood that Felt took his words to mean wandering outside the whole time

"I definitely don't believe that but I am good with going from city to city as it also interest me." Felt gave in when she heard the last part though she put the guy as an arrogant lunatic which was already apparent from his bipolar responses

"As we will be traveling together, I will be helping you train to fight and provide you with appropriate equipment so that you don't end up relying on me all the time. My training is harsh but 100% guarantee to be effective, you will super humans by the time we are done." Naruto added in as he took a bite out his delicious steak

"I am okay with that. I have become too rusty as I have done no training in a decade." Rom nodded, he used to be warrior and a soldier but now he was an incompetent guardian and he knew there were other people strong or stronger than Naruto

'I am grateful to him but if he tries anything on Felt, I will resist him even if it means my life is gone.'

"I hope you don't mean to cripple us, I would like to request you to hire a healer as I do not trust you enough." Felt said, she didn't try to hide her suspiciousness of Naruto's character as she was raised in the slums it was quite normal and you can't trust someone who is just giving things for free

'There has to be a catch or is he truly a lolicon, interested in my body.'

"I can heal you so there is no need for a healer and don't be so wary, I only want to be friends and won't harm you one bit." Naruto said with a smile, this healing was of the basic level taught in Konoha and provided to him by the sage. He didn't get much advanced jutsu but the basic's to cover all elements and fields as his elemental affinity had become advanced and equal in all elements

"That's fine then and I am sorry if I come off as rude but friendship for people like us would take time." Felt muttered in a calm tone as she stopped her hands and looked at Naruto

"I am patient so take your time." Naruto replied, he was feeling lonely as the fact that he had been separated from his friends had become apparent

'I wonder how Gaara, Konohamaru gang, Ichiraku's and Iruka are doing.' Naruto thought, these seven people were his closest friends as Iruka and the Ichiraku's had befriended him before anything and he hadn't done anything for them. Konohamaru and his gang as well, they had become like his little siblings with no strings attached and Gaara was like his brother, who looked after him and experienced worse than him. Everyone else he didn't know them much and they were just classmates, Kakashi only on missions that was all and even Sakura was in the same position

'I do hope that thing can bring peace. I definitely dislike Jiraiya and love him as well, he showed me love but as a teacher he was quite worthless. He was too focused on the Kyuubi and didn't really acknowledge my strength just like Kakashi, which is why he declined training me.' Naruto pondered on his life as he ate, the city had been covered in his sage senses and he had concluded it a non threat except for the possibilities of some special magic or something

"Everybody in the world are you with me?  
It's too late to try to run, we run the city  
It's my time, it's show time  
Held me down, now it's don't give a fuck time  
It's go time, it's show time  
Sing it with me everybody let's go" The song went on in the background while the trio ate peacefully while lost in their thoughts, it was expected as they were not used to each other's presence and had a lot to digest.

* * *

"Hello, I hope I am not bothering you." Naruto said in a friendly tone as he entered the room where the singer was resting, she was surprised at his appearance as she heard nothing and held her dagger close

"Yes, who are you?" Liliana Masquerade asked in a calm tone

"I am sorry to scare you like this but I wished to talk with you. I have been mesmerized by your voice and dance, and would like to ask if you would accompany me on my adventure."

"I heard that you like tales of valor then wouldn't it be better to be there in person and I have many to share even now." Naruto offered in a courteous tone, he had entered using Underground Projection fish technique

"I love to hear about adventures but are you sure about yourself as I have never heard of someone like you and I know every famous person in the Kingdom." Liliana said in an excited and confused tone as she took in Naruto's appearance

"No one in this Kingdom has heard of me because I come from a far off land beyond the waters where everything is much different from here. I only arrived through some strange miracle and have no idea how to get back." Naruto said in a calm tone as he looked at the girl

"Let's say I believe you, show me your story telling skills and provide me with an interesting tale." It was quite apparent from her words that she didn't believe him but a seed of interest was created

"There many adventures I have been through since I was a child but I will show one from the time I saved the Snow Kingdom from a tyrant, words can be enjoyable but it is always better to see it yourself." Naruto muttered with a smile and looked into her eyes, capturing her in a genjutsu and projected his memories so she could see the events but the parts about chakra were cut off

It lasted for half an hour and Naruto had made her sit on the bed as her legs might hurt and she could fall down. When she opened her eyes, they were shining with excitement.

"That was so awesome and you did that as a kid. Are you sure I can accompany you?"

"I have wanted to find an amazing individual to follow but they always decline as they prefer not have people like us recording them." Liliana said in an excited tone as she held Naruto's hand

"I would love to have you accompany me as I want to hear you sing and dance more. Would you be willing to do that?"

"Absolutely, I love to my craft and if you enjoy it thanks I have done a good job. You will also be inspiring to me to write more songs so you can be always be, the first to hear them." Liliana said as she taking notes on her notebook, she had been struck with inspiration

"We will be leaving tomorrow so please be ready and have a good night." Naruto said from behind as he sank into the earth

* * *

'That reminded of something and it was such an important deal.'

'I hope that thing can remember the promise with Shion and does not forget to work with Koyuki, they had good tech and that armor is really useful. I wish I could create it but I am not knowledgeable on making things.' Naruto thought as he put the ten tiny scrolls inside the seal on his hand, these scrolls contained clones with Senjutsu chakra as he decided to keep at least 5 at all times for emergency cases

'This place is truly beautiful even though it's backward in tech, the architecture is better and people don't dislike me for some stupid reason.'

'Really can't believe I strived for their acknowledgement when it was supposed to be the other way around. It feels like I was making up for being a monster and my sins of massacring people, seriously hilarious and they only finally put down their shitty bias after I almost died for them.'

'I really can't believe how disgusting these people were that they had to be saved countless times to actually forgive me. Hehe, forgive.'

'I wonder if Sasuke will die at that things hand or not, though I don't expect it.'

'That thing is pretty much delusional as it continues to deny the darkness of humanity and only seeing the positive, if he didn't have power those people would kill him if an enemy asked.'

'With that personality It is a matter of time he gets killed, a completely selfless personality which makes you avoid killing others even when he can literally sense evil deserves to die. I actually wonder what Nagato saw in me on that day or was he also being delusional when my voice reached him or did he, break from the guilt inside.' Naruto pondered as he lay on the roof watching the stars and the spirits that were attracted to his natural aura, they made him feel happy and at peace

'Mother said to find love and give her a lot of grandchildren but what does it feel like to love someone.'

'How will I know, when I love someone?'

'What is love and can I really love someone?' Naruto pondered into the night as he couldn't sleep from the uneasiness he felt from the departure from his world

* * *

"So you got her to be interested in following you, I can only praise you for that. Good job." Felt said in a surprised tone, she expected him to be thrown out or kidnap the poor girl

"Thanks, now let's go." Naruto said as they rode the earth Dragon's Naruto bought, it cost him a lot but these were long term partners so the investment was reasonable as unlike him the others couldn't move fast

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


End file.
